La Naissance du Mal
by lillyyy19
Summary: La troisième guerre des sorciers a déjà commencé et elle est évidemment reliée à une prophétie, un mage noir et des héros. Mais peut-être que les héros ne se sentent pas à la hauteur, peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas envie d'être des héros ou même de se battre, peut-être même qu'ils sont trop détruits pour être des héros. Rated T pour le moment.
1. Prologue

_Bien le bonjour!  
Je sais, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Sachez que les autres histoires ne sont pas abandonnées mais qu'elles me posent de sérieuses difficultés. Je me lance donc dans une nouvelle afin de débloquer - peut-être - le mécanisme :) _

_Cette histoire se passe donc dans un univers que beaucoup de gens connaissent. Sauf peut-être les Moldus :p_

 _Je ne voulais pas mettre cette histoire en crossover parce que je trouve que le site complique un peu la tâche de ce côté là._

 _Si l'histoire m'appartient, sachez que tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Je poste ce chapitre afin de voir s'il a un effet sur vous, sur les messages que je vais recevoir. J'espère que ce début va vous plaire parce que je suis à peu près satisfaite de ce prologue. Donnez-moi bien votre avis, c'est important que je sache si je peux continuer ou non._

 _On se retrouve donc en bas de la page._

 _L._

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

Comme il l'avait fait durant tout l'été, le soleil brûlant asséchait encore la terre à moins d'une semaine du mois de septembre. Le souffle ardent du vent se glissait dans les feuilles d'arbres encore verdoyantes pour aller s'écraser sur les hautes façades du château. A travers l'une des fenêtres, on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette fine surmontée d'un chapeau pointu. La femme, bien qu'ayant presque soixante-dix ans n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Ses yeux sévères avaient toujours le même éclat et ils scrutaient les abords du lac avec minutie. Ses mains ridées étaient jointes et l'un de ses doigts caressait le camé d'émeraude qui sertissait une bague d'argent.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle arrivera par le lac, déclara la voix profonde de Kingsley dans son dos.

La vieille femme haussa un sourcil et sa langue claqua sur son palais.

-Evidemment non, dit-elle en semblant se morigéner.

Le ministre était assis dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau imposant et regardait la silhouette de Minerva McGonagall se découper dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

Une horloge raisonna dans un coin du bureau circulaire et la directrice se crispa un peu plus.

-Faut-il vraiment que nous en arrivions là ? demanda-t-elle en ne détournant pas son attention de l'extérieur.

-Nous en avons déjà discuté, Minerva, sembla répéter Kingsley.

Un profond soupire s'extirpa de la poitrine de la Gryffondor.

-Et je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas Dumbledore ! Il avait un goût prononcé pour les secrets et les manœuvres périlleuses mais ce n'est pas mon cas, je ne suis pas attirée par le pouvoir comme il l'était, je ne mettrais pas une vie en danger !

-Je vous demande de la mettre en sécurité, pas de la laisser risquer sa vie.

-Pourquoi ici ?

-Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde.

-Encore une fois, c'était le cas du temps de Dumbledore…

Kingsley eut un petit sourire et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de la sorcière.

-Vous vous sous estimez, et sachez que Poudlard aura toujours à cœur de protéger ses élèves et ses professeurs.

-J'en ai été témoin tout comme vous, monsieur le ministre, persifla-t-elle.

-Oui, dit-il tristement.

Un crack sonore raisonna dans le bureau et ils tournèrent leurs yeux vers la fenêtre la plus proche. C'était le signal que quelqu'un venait de passer les frontières du collège. Evidemment, Minerva l'avait autorisé.

Le ciel illuminait le parc de sa lumière dorée et encore flamboyante, mais au milieu de celui-ci se détachait une masse sombre qui virevoltait avec grâce au dessus de la forêt interdite.

-La voici !

La forme sombre s'approcha des remparts de l'école pour finalement redescendre en piqué vers le Lac Noir.

Minerva et Shacklebolt échangèrent un dernier regard avant de transplaner non loin des rives.

De l'autre côté, une créature aux larges ailes fondit vers eux.

-Un hippogriffe, s'amusa Kingsley comme s'il était un enfant.

Cela eut pour effet de faire lever les yeux au ciel à sa partenaire.

L'animal poussa un petit cri avant d'amorcer une descente plus douce vers le sol. Entre ses larges ailes d'un noir de jais, le visage de leur invitée apparut. Elle avait l'air tranquille quoique légèrement curieuse.

Minerva observa l'hippogriffe se poser avec délicatesse sur le sol. Jamais elle n'en avait vu de plus beau. Ses plumes étaient d'un noir profond mais chacune était terminée par un très fin liseré doré, de même que l'extrémité de ses serres et de sa queue. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un violet pailleté d'argent qui les fixa tandis que sa maitresse descendait souplement de son dos.

La jeune femme qui s'avança n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis son départ de Poudlard. Du moins physiquement. Elle était toujours belle, avec cette flamme dansant au fond de son regard.

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de détailler la tenue de voyage de la jeune femme. Un pantalon de cuir noir qui semblait lui coller à la peau, des bottes hautes qui avait dû faciliter la montée de l'hippogriffe. Le haut de sa tenue était finement ouvragé, son corsage mettait la naissance de sa poitrine en valeur et les pans de tissus qui glissaient jusqu'à ses pieds la laissait parfaitement libre de ses mouvements pour voyager ou pour un duel.

Il y eut un silence seulement troublé par le clapotis des vagues. Le soleil inonda de ses derniers reflets leur visage avant de se coucher définitivement derrière les collines massives.

-Regina, débuta Kingsley en s'avançant voyant qu'aucune des deux femmes ne faisaient le premier pas.

-Monsieur le ministre, salua-t-elle en inclinant la tête respectueusement.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté cette entrevue.

Minerva hocha à son tour la tête.

-Pourquoi ne pas rentrer nous installer dans… Kinglsey se tut lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme sortir sa baguette magique d'une de ses manches et faire un délicat moulinet de la main faisant apparaître de la nourriture et de l'eau fraiche pour son compagnon de voyage.

La créature s'assura d'un regard qu'il pouvait laisser la jeune femme en toute sécurité avant de se détourner.

-Cette couleur est inhabituelle pour un hippogriffe, fit remarquer McGonagall en scrutant le visage de celle qui avait autrefois été son élève.

-Elros _est_ particulier, déclara simplement Regina en perçant Minerva de son regard défiant.

Les yeux de Kingsley allaient de l'une à l'autre, il avait l'impression d'assister à une conversation qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre il attendit patiemment qu'elles veuillent bien faire cas de lui.

-Le professeur McGonagall sait que je ne rentrerai pas dans le château. Assura Regina en jetant tout de même un coup d'œil à l'école qui avait été sa maison durant sept ans.

A présent, cela lui semblait tellement loin…

-En effet, confirma la directrice en joignant ses mains et pour la première fois, Kingsley la sentit gênée.

-Bien, finit-il par dire une pointe d'agacement dans le fond de sa voix. Installons-nous ici.

D'un geste lent, il fit apparaître une table entourée de trois fauteuils. Regina ajouta trois boissons dans des coupes en argent finement travaillées.

Minerva reconnaissait bien la magie de la jeune femme. De la belle magie, délicate et raffinée.

-Vous aimez toujours le jus d'œillet, professeur ? demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement.

Un inconfort grandissant se lisait sur le visage du ministre mais Minerva passa devant lui pour s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils. Elle connaissait cette jeune fille et si Kingsley avait cru maîtriser la situation en la faisant venir dans l'enceinte du château, il venait probablement de comprendre qu'elle menait largement la danse. Elle avait d'abord refusé de passer les portes de Poudlard mais elle venait clairement de s'assurer de les placer à l'endroit qui lui plaisait en plaçant les coupes sur la table. Une bièreaubeurre pour le ministre, un jus d'oeillet pour Minerva et un cidrell pour elle.

Kingsley observa l'hippogriffe qui allait se trouver dans leur dos tout en suivant la directrice.

Regina s'installa face à eux et but une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle voyait bien que Kingsley aurait été plus rassuré si son animal n'avait pas été dans son dos mais cela l'amusa.

-Que me vaut cette invitation ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Eh bien…

-J'imagine qu'il n'est pas anodin pour le ministre de la magie d'inviter la fille de Cora Mills au sein même de notre prestigieuse école.

Kingsley sentit sa main se crisper sur sa boisson et glissa un regard vers l'ancien professeur de métamorphose pour qu'elle dirige cette conversation.

-Le ministre de la magie voudrait que je vous propose un poste au sein de notre école.

Les yeux de l'ancienne élève se promenèrent sur le lac comme si elle espérait voir quelque chose surgir des eaux profondes.

-Ne me dites pas que votre garde-chasse à mis les voiles, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure triste.

-Hagrid est toujours là bien sûr !

A l'évocation du demi-géant, la jeune femme eut un sourire.

-Celui de défense contre les forces du mal, précisa Kingsley qui ne voyait pas comment la conversation pouvait ne pas tourner comme il le voulait.

Soudain, son attention fut piquée.

-Vous n'ignorez pas que je connais parfaitement Poudlard, j'ai été l'une des nombreuses élèves qui ont traversés ces couloirs, flânés dans le parc, empruntés ses passages secrets et participés à la Bataille de Poudlard. L'armée de Dumbledore me comptait parmi ses membres – même si mes camarades étaient plutôt réticent d'avoir une fille de Mangemort dans leurs rangs – et je suis maintenant dans les listes des survivants de cette bataille. Il y a même une plaque avec mon nom au ministère de la magie…

-Nous le savons, coupa Kingsley qui sentait la situation lui échapper.

Regina prit une brève respiration pour calmer sa colère grandissante mais la veine qui était apparue sur son front ne laissait aucun doute quant à son état émotionnel. L'air sembla crépiter autour d'eux et un grognement de l'hippogriffe prouva que même lui pouvait sentir la magie de la sorcière bouillonner dans ses veines.

Minerva ressentit de la peine pour la jeune femme. Nombreux avaient été les professeurs à l'avoir pris sous leur aile. Tandis que Dumbledore s'occupait d'Harry Potter, Minerva, Fillius et même Hagrid s'étaient occupés bien plus étroitement de Regina.

-Alors qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter votre fausse proposition ?! lança-t-elle les dents serrées.

Kingsley venait de se résoudre à ne plus prononcer aucune parole de peur de faire fuir leur seul espoir.

-Le ministre pense que nous avons besoin de quelqu'un comme vous dans notre école ! intervint Minerva.

-Je crois qu'une avocate du ministère serait justement une très mauvaise chose pour Poudlard… au vue de tous les manquements aux règlements qui existe dans cette école.

-Je vous rappelle que ce sont certains de ces manquements qui vous ont permis de vous préserver ! lâcha sèchement la directrice.

La brune se renfrogna.

-Et ce n'est pas tant l'avocate brillante qui nous intéresse mais la sorcière de talent.

Le visage de la jeune femme eut soudain un air étonné. Minerva n'était pas prodigue de compliments et le simple fait qu'elle la qualifie d'avocate brillante venait de la toucher plus que mille autre mots. Néanmoins, elle n'en était plus au temps ou un simple compliment pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

-Il y a des centaines de sorciers de talent, professeur.

-Aucun d'eux n'a votre profil, Miss Mills. Rétorqua McGonagall en pointant un doigt vers elle. Le pays a besoin que nos élèves puissent se défendre contre les sortilèges impardonnables, la magie noire et bien d'autres choses encore. La troisième guerre des sorciers à commencé et elle est déjà plus meurtrière que les deux premières. Qui mieux qu'une sorcière qui connait une telle situation pour enseigner ce qu'il faut savoir aux élèves.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander au trio fantastique !? Potter ferait très bien l'affaire. Granger aussi. Même Weasley pourrait être très convainquant.

-Vous ne les portez pas dans votre cœur, laissa échapper Kingsley.

Regina reporta son attention sur lui.

-Nous sommes amis.

Le découragement qui se peignit sur le visage du ministre eut le mérite de faire rire le professeur McGonagall.

-Potter, Granger et Weasley sont tous les trois d'incroyables sorciers mais je doute que l'un d'eux ne veuille de ce poste, et aucun d'eux ne connaît autant de choses sur la magie noire et…

-Ils ont détruits six Horcruxes, je crois que leurs connaissances de la magie noire est largement acceptable, professeur.

-Nous ne cherchons pas un « Acceptable », miss Mills. Nous voulons l' « Optimal » pour cette année. Et il n'y a qu'un seul poste à pourvoir, pas trois.

Regina observa Elros qui s'était roulé en boule au milieu de l'herbe et venait d'entamer un petit somme.

-Je ne viendrai pas me cacher ici, trancha-t-elle.

-Nous ne vous demandons pas de…

-Par Merlin, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote !

A la lueur des bougies que Kingsley venait de faire apparaître, Minerva fut certaine qu'un éclat argenté avait traversé les pupilles de son ancienne élève.

-Vous êtes une ancienne élève, Miss, nous vous souhaitons tout le meilleur dans votre vie mais nous ne nous préoccupons pas de votre sécurité, en revanche celle de nos élèves nous est capitale et il s'avère que vous le vouliez ou non, que vous êtes celle qui pourra au mieux les protéger.

-Nous savons tous que votre magie est l'une des plus puissante dans notre monde, peu d'élèves sont capable de faire des sorts informulés en troisième année, ou de dompter un hippogriffe en quelques minutes, énuméra Shacklebolt.

A sa mention, Elros releva la tête vers sa maitresse et déploya ses ailes en baillant pour les faire battre légèrement, éteignant par la même occasion la moitié des bougies flottant dans les airs.

-Vous m'avez fait venir pour ça, professeur ?

-Si j'avais voulu prendre le thé avec vous, j'aurai été au Trois Balais.

Le nom des Trois Balais fit frémir Regina. Elle poussa un profond soupir et scruta le visage de son ancien professeur en laquelle elle avait placé tant de confiance des années plus tôt. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais trahi, Regina lui en avait voulu de s'être laissé emporté par la victoire de la guerre. Pour certains, cela n'avait rien changé, les choses avaient même été pires.

-J'ai des affaires en cours. Déclara-t-elle.

-La rentrée est dans quelques jours, vous avez largement le temps de les régler.

-Peut-être que je ne veux pas devenir professeur !

-Je n'en crois pas un seul mot. Aider de jeunes sorciers à se battre contre des formes de magie les plus noires… Vous étiez plutôt convaincante contre les Carrow lors de votre dernière année.

-Je ne me suis jamais battue contre eux ! Objecta la jeune femme.

-Pas directement, certes, mais nous savons toutes les deux que vous les auriez tenus en respect suffisamment longtemps.

-Suffisamment longtemps pour que vous puissiez me venir en aide?

Sous leur parole, Kingsley se doutait qu'il y en avait d'autres bien plus dramatiques mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ni Minerva ni Regina ne semblait vouloir les partager avec lui. Il devina que Minerva gardait l'une des faiblesses de Regina pour elle.

Il avala une longue gorgée de bierreaubeurre et laissa le silence s'installer.

-Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée ? questionna soudain la jeune femme.

-Mais bien enten…

-C'est au professeur McGonagall que je parle ! coupa-t-elle. Depuis le début de cette conversation, il s'agit de ce que veux le ministre mais, j'aimerai savoir ce que _vous_ en pensez. Comme vous le savez, j'ai toujours accordé beaucoup de crédit à vos intuitions.

Minerva gigota un peu, tirailler entre le désir de mettre la jeune femme à l'abri et le fait qu'en faisant cela, elle risquait de mettre des élèves en danger. Mais Kingsley lui lança un regard sévère, si bien qu'elle crut se reconnaître en lui durant quelques seconde.

-Je pense que Poudlard gagnerait un excellent professeur et que vous ne pourrez être mieux qu'ici.

-Dans ce cas, je réfléchirai ! dit-elle en se levant, signifiant la fin de cette conversation.

Kingsley parut choquer du changement brutal et il faillit renverser sa coupe.

L'hippogriffe se leva d'un bond, secouant sa tête d'oiseau tout en s'avançant vers sa jeune maitresse.

-Monsieur le ministre, salua la brune en hochant brièvement la tête. Professeur McGonagall, je suis ravie d'avoir pu échanger avec vous. Ca m'a rappelé le bon vieux temps !

Minerva garda le silence alors que son élève montait sur le dos de l'animal, puis dans une dernière tentative, elle s'avança et posa sa main ridée sur le genou de Regina et leva les yeux vers elle.

-Miss Mills, prenez soin de vous, je vous prie… je ne voudrais pas que votre nom change soudainement de liste.

Les orbes bruns de Regina purent lire toute la sincérité dans le regard de son ancien professeur et elle mit quelques secondes avant de talonner l'hippogriffe afin qu'il décolle. Une fois qu'elle eut rejoins l'horizon, Kingsley se rapprocha de Minerva.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez en si étroite relation avec cette jeune fille.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit tous les détails de votre plan, Kingsley, et tant que je ne saurai pas où vous souhaitez en venir, vous ne saurez rien de plus que ce que vous ne savez déjà.

Il la regarda, désolé.

-Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas encore vous dire, Minerva. J'ai _besoin_ qu'elle soit ici, à Poudlard. Cela pourrait bien être une question de vie ou de mort pour elle et pour beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières. Je crois que vous avez les moyens de la convaincre.

-Si il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que _personne_ ne forcera Regina Mills à prendre une décision.

Ce soir là, après que Kingsley eut pris congé, Minerva erra longtemps dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Chaque endroit était peuplé de souvenirs. Il y en avait d'excellents et des très mauvais. Sans grande surprise, les mauvais étaient quasiment tous liés à la Bataille de Poudlard. Souvent, des flashs très nets lui revenaient lui déchirant le coeur. Car même si la bataille avait été une victoire, des amis étaient tombés, des élèves... et l'histoire d'Harry lui avait explosé en plein visage, celle de Dumbledore, de Rogue aussi. Elle qui avait été si proche d'eux n'avait rien su de tout cela et parfois, elle regardait le passé avec un regret amer de n'avoir rien pu changer.

Devant la Grande Salle vide, elle eut un frisson. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir vivre de nouveau une guerre sanglante.

De son côté, Regina Mills avait appuyé une main sur le foyer d'une cheminée crasseuse fermant étroitement les paupières se soumettant au même sentiment. Une nouvelle guerre n'était pas dans ses cordes, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à combattre encore une fois.

Elle quitta sa cape de voyage qu'elle laissa retomber sur le lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la Grand-Rue de Pré-au-Lard. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, la rue était encore agitée. Son regard s'éleva vers le ciel; elle avait toujours été très mauvaise en divination astrale et elle se surprit à sourire en essayant vaguement de s'en remettre à deux étoiles qu'elle pouvait distinguer clairement.

Elle s'endormit au premières lueurs du jour, tiraillée entre l'envie de retrouver Poudlard et la hantise de cette envie.

* * *

 _J'ai bien hâte de vous lire.  
L._


	2. Chapitre 1 - Minerva

_Bonjour, bonjour!  
:)_

 _Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il a été long à écrire et je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais il faut que je poste quand même un peu régulièrement :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories! Je répondrai au review dès le prochain chapitre :)_

 _Si l'histoire m'appartient, sachez que tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _On se retrouve en bas de la page._

 _L._

* * *

 **-Chapitre 1-  
** **Minerva**

La bataille faisait rage dans le château. Parfois des cris de surprises se mêlaient à des détonations plus ou moins fortes. Regina, comme tous les autres se battait sans relâche. Elle était accompagnée de six de ses amis qui l'encadraient étroitement en surveillant les alentours.

Betty et Chris, le couple de la bande, avaient, pour une fois, renoncé à se bécoter pour affronter le danger. La détermination se lisait sur leur visage mais la peur de se perdre aussi. Casey, une blonde à la silhouette élancée devançait le groupe de quelques pas, un bouclier de protection levé devant eux, parant une éventuelle attaque surprise, Casey était une sorcière douée pour la défense mais pour la première fois, Regina la voyait pâlir à vu d'oeil.

-Ce couloir est calme… murmura Rohan en se penchant vers Regina.

Rohan avait longtemps eu des sentiments pour la brune mais finalement Robin De Locksley lui avait fortement déconseillé de s'approcher d'elle et il avait renoncé. Non pas à cause des menaces de ce petit crétin mais parce qu'il avait surpris la jeune femme en charmante compagnie le soir de Noël. Et il était évident qu'il n'avait rien à lui proposer qui pourrait lui convenir.

Oliver se prit les pieds dans sa cape et trébucha sur Chris qui marmonna quelque chose concernant la maladresse légendaire d'Oliver qui finirait par les tuer tous ce qui fit pouffer Marwen, son meilleur ami.

Lorsque la longue forme noire était apparue au bout du couloir, Regina et ses camarades n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde. Leurs baguettes pointées en avant déversèrent un flot de couleurs différentes, toutes en direction du Mangemort qui venait d'apparaître.

-Les protections ont été levées ! s'écria un garçon qui s'enfuit en courant. Ils peuvent transplaner ?!

L'heure n'était plus au questionnement, il fallait repousser l'ennemi. Ils finirent par sutpéfixer le mangemort qui s'écroula au sol.

Ils se regardèrent, étonnés et heureux d'être parvenu à vaincre le sorcier. Regina eut un petit rire nerveux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous réagi par instinct et que d'un point de vue extérieur, cela devait sembler bien désordonné.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient en courant dans le couloir pour rejoindre des cris qui venaient de l'étage en dessous, Regina sentit une bourrasque secouer sa robe et un rire se répercuter entre les murs.

Une fumée noire la frôla de peu avant de s'éloigner et le rire devint désagréablement familier. Lorsque les volutes de fumées se dissipèrent, elle distingua une forme longue, des cheveux bruns épais et emmêlés. Un éclair vert se précipita vers elle et son corps réagit de lui même en se jetant derrière un morceau de plafond qui était tombé non loin d'elle. Elle jeta un sortilège qui manqua la mangemort.

Son rire caractéristique la nargua un peu plus.

-Mills ?! C'est toi que je vois recroquevillée derrière cette pierre ?

Les yeux de ses camarades qui l'avaient rejoint se tournèrent vers elle. Sans les consulter, elle se releva rapidement pour affronter Bellatrix Lestrange qui la regardait de façon méprisante.

-Quand je vais raconter ça à ta manman… ricana-t-elle.

Tremblant de rage, Regina sentit sa magie bouillonner en elle. Comment osait-elle faire allusion à sa mère? A sa famille qu'elle avait contribué à détruire.

- _Stupefix_ ! hurla-t-elle. _Confringo !_

Bella n'eut aucun mal à éviter les sortilèges. Elle était l'une des meilleures mangemorts en duel et sa vitesse d'exécution était sans égal. Regina le savait, elle-même devait sa rapidité aux entraînements que lui avait fourni Bellatrix durant un été.

Regina eut du mal à contrer ses attaques en retour. Oliver se releva de sa cachette pour lui prêter main forte et bientôt, ils furent une demi-douzaine à se battre contre la plus fidèle alliée de Lord Voldemort.

Des éclats de lumières rouges, jaunes, verts, orange fusaient encore dans le couloir.

-Gina ! hurla soudain la serpentard qui perdait patience. Tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec le feu !

Sa voix aigüe rappelait celle de Lord Voldemort. Celui qui lui avait volé la raison de sa mère et le cœur de son père…

- _Endoloris_ ! S'écria-t-elle en songeant à sa mère.

Le sortilège atteignit la jeune femme en pleine poitrine mais cela parut la faire rire. D'un mouvement presque gracieux, Bellatrix figea tous ceux qui se trouvaient à côté de Regina. La moindre particule de poussière s'arrêta dans sa course et Bellatrix fixa Regina avec un sourire mauvais.

-Contre moi, Gina ! murmura-t-elle en posant sa main contre sa poitrine. C'EST CONTRE MOI QUE TU DOIS DIRIGER TA COLÈRE LORSQUE TU FAIS CE GENRE DE SORTILÈGE !

Désemparée, la jeune femme abaissa sa baguette durant l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

-Tu sais, Gina, tu ne t'es vraiment pas rangée du bon côté ! minauda la brune. Je vais te montrer.

Comprenant soudain ce qui allait se passer, elle releva sa seule protection mais fut devancée par la mangemort. Sa baguette s'arracha de sa main, plus aucun de ses muscles ne répondit et elle se sentit soulever dans les airs par le dessous des côtes. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Elle vit Bellatrix s'avancer avec grâce au milieu de ses camarades.

-Tu n'es pas assez puissante, petite Gina ! Il faut vraiment avoir envie de faire souffrir la personne qui est en face de toi ! Regarde !

Soudain, ses amis se mirent à hurler et à se tordre de douleur. Des marches vaporeuses se formèrent sous les pieds de Bellatrix et l'amenèrent jusqu'à la jeune élève.

-Et puis, il faut y prendre du plaisir ! Gémit-elle en emprisonnant sa lèvre entre ses dents.

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, ferma les paupières comme si elle se délectait de leur douleur. D'ailleurs, elle se délectait, c'était certain. Puis, elle les remit dans leur immobilisme forcé.

-Tu comprends la leçon ? minauda la brune en penchant la tête sur le côté. D'un mouvement rapide, elle attrapa la hanche de Regina pour s'aider à rapprocher leurs corps et colla le bout de son nez contre sa carotide battante.

-Ooh ! jouit-elle. Je sens ta peur, Gina, et c'est tellement… telllllllement bon !

La force avec laquelle elle lui tira les cheveux en arrière lui provoqua une douleur si vive que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Regarde moi, ma douce ! susurra-t-elle en rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille. Sais-tu que je t'ai cherché dans ce château depuis le début de cette foutue bataille ?! murmura-t-elle.

Et cela lui fit le même effet que si elle lui avait hurlée dessus. Si Bellatrix cherchait quelqu'un ce n'était certainement pas pour lui faire du bien.

-Sais-tu que je pourrais t'apprendre de grandes choses, ma douce. Sur tous. Les. Plans… minauda-t-elle.

Une nausée s'empara de la jeune femme lorsque la langue de la mangemort glissa le long de sa carotide. Bellatrix plaqua sa joue contre la sienne et si quelqu'un était arrivé dans ce couloir, on aurait facilement pu croire qu'il s'agissait juste d'un couple en train de danser ; la façon dont Bellatrix retenait son poignet dans lequel elle avaient tenue sa baguette quelques secondes plus tôt, leur corps scellé l'un à l'autre leurs joues se frôlant à présent. Deux larmes de colère, de rage et de tristesse s'échappèrent de ses paupières.

-C'est tellement dommage que tu n'aies pas rendu visite plus souvent à ta maman, gronda-t-elle dans son oreille. Je suis sur qu'on se serait bien amusées toutes les deux, et puis… tu aurais progressé en magie, c'est certain ! Comme quand tu étais en quatrième année ! Quand tu étais des nôtres, Gina !

La douleur se faisait lancinante contre ses côtes et ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement. De toutes ses forces, elle essaya de repousser le maléfice.

Derrière l'épaule de Bellatrix, quelque chose bougea, un espoir. Quelqu'un venait les aider!

En voyant l'expression soulagée de la jeune fille, la mangemort se tendit et un bouclier les enveloppa toutes les deux. Bellatrix tira Regina pour la mettre devant elle afin de se protéger, elle lui enfonça sa baguette sous le cou.

Minerva McGonagall regardait les deux femmes derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant que Bellatrix ne prenne la parole.

-Alors, vieille femme? Que vas-tu faire? Ricana la brune.

Regina sentit sa respiration se faire plus erratique encore. Elle supplia la Griffondor du regard.

-Professeur?! Appela-t-elle doucement.

Si il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait les sauver tous, c'était elle. Les mettre tous à l'abri, les protéger.

-Qui vas-tu sauver, vieille femme?

Sans attendre, Minerva envoya un aigle de feu qui essaya d'attraper Bellatrix en revers mais la jeune femme fit un cercle avec son bras pour le réduire en poussière chaude.

-C'est tout? Souffla Bellatrix.

Minerva hésitait visiblement, son regard allait de Régina aux élèves prisonniers en dessous d'elle. Bellatrix ne lui laissa pas plus de temps.

-Voilà ce qui va se passer, je vais tuer tous – tes – amis. Non ! Ne pleure pas ! Ne pleure pas ! dit-elle d'un ton maternelle épouvantable en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Regina pouvait distinguer les gémissements de certains qui, bien que figés, bénéficiaient encore de la parole.

-Tu sais, c'est ce qu'on mérite quand on désobéit. C'est ce qu'on mérite quand on choisit le mauvais camp. Susurra-t-elle en hochant doucement la tête tout en regardant à présent Minerva dans les yeux. On voit tous ses amis mourir. C'est dommage de se dire que tu as risqué ta vie pour des gens qui ne t'ont jamais vraiment acceptés ! Ils se sont toujours méfiés de toi, t'ont repoussés. Si tu avais choisi le pouvoir, si tu avais choisi de servir dignement notre maître, tu aurais eu des gens sur qui compter ! Une vraie famille.

-N'écoutez pas! Ordonna McGonagall au comble de la fureur. Miss Mills, n'écoutez pas un traître mot! Pensez à vos amis! Pensez à toutes nos conversations! Vous pouvez la repousser.

Leurs regards étaient liés et la brune prit soudain conscience des personnes qui était à quelques mètres en-dessous d'elle. Ils avaient pris sa défense. Ils s'étaient interposés entre elle et Bellatrix.

Peu à peu, elle sentit qu'elle parvenait à repousser le maléfice de la brune. Bellatrix aussi le sentit et elle hurla:

-Des amis ça? Tu as laissé ta vraie famille! Et toi, hurla-t-elle contre le professeur de métamorphose, espèce de sale sang mêlé qui ouvre les cuisses à un moldu, ne trouves-tu pas que ton camps sent exactement comme le fumier dans lequel tu t'es roulée en te faisant prendre la première fois?!

Regina observa le visage de son professeur qui semblait ne prêter aucune attention à ce que rugissait la mangemort. Elle plaça tranquillement une protection autour des élèves immobilisés et garda sa baguette levée au cas où.

Des crépitements claquaient autour d'elles, la magie de Minerva et Bellatrix entraient en confrontation.

-Battez-la! Encouragea Minerva dont la magie avait permis de mettre les autres à l'abri sous un dôme doré.

Dans une dernière tentative, Bellatrix rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune femme pour murmurer.

-Tu sais qui était là tout à l'heure? Zelena, ta soeur chérie… et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passée? … elle a croisé ta chère maman…

Bellatrix ne mentait pas, elle en fut absolument certaine lorsqu'elle vit le professeur de métamorphose devenir livide.

-Tu es intelligente, Gina, tu sais ce que maman a fait à ta sœurette!

-Non! Souffla-t-elle précipitamment.

-Je te l'ai dit! Les traîtres ne vivent pas longtemps dans nos rangs!

-C'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle à McGonagall.

-Ne l'écoutez pas! Implora l'animagus qui sentait la situation échapper à son contrôle.

Sans Zelena, elle ne voulait pas vivre. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, tout changea. Cela dura une fraction de seconde, une fraction de seconde durant laquelle Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche tandis que McGonagall changeait sa protection pour envelopper Regina.

-Non! Hurla la brune à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Bellatrix avait sentit la protection de Minerva sur la jeune fille et avait elle aussi changé de cible.

Le rire de Bellatrix se mêla à l'explosion du couloir qui terrassa les corps de ses camarades.

Alors que la poussière retombait, Regina se rendit compte que sa baguette était de nouveau entre ses doigts et que ses pieds reposaient sur le sol au milieu de cadavres.

Elle releva la tête pour voir Minerva McGonagall, le visage épouvanté.

* * *

Regina se réveilla en sueur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour haleter et éclaira les lumières de la pièce d'un mouvement de poignet. L'ambiance familière de sa chambre la rassura. Jamais son cauchemar n'avait été si intense. Elle passa une de ses mains sur son front pour se rafraîchir un peu. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu et la torpeur diminua au bout de quelques minutes. Malgré ses jambes encore tremblantes, elle se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, comme si l'extérieur pourrait lui donner un sentiment de confort.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, toutes les maisons étaient plongée dans l'obscurité et l'architecture Victorienne de sa rue ne ressortait que grâce à la lueur de la lune.

Après la guerre, elle avait, sur des conseils avisés, retiré tout son argent à la banque et l'avait placé dans un autre coffre de Gringott, puis elle s'était achetée ce petit manoir à Londres, non loin de la Tamise.

Elle n'avait pas voulu rester dans l'inactivité et peu après, elle était devenue avocate au ministère de la magie et en deux ans, sa réputation la précédait où qu'elle aille. Même si depuis quelque temps, on lui proposait de rejoindre les rangs des aurores — poste qu'elle avait régulièrement refusé— elle n'avait jamais imaginé que celui de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal au collège Poudlard pouvait lui être confié un jour.

Elle soupira tout en appuyant son front contre la vitre. La fraîcheur dissipa légèrement son mal de tête et durant un instant, elle fut certaine de pouvoir se rendormir dans cette position. Mais un mouvement dans son jardin attira son attention. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux pour observer la tâche sombre qui se déplaçait jusqu'à un pommier sous lequel Regina avait placé un banc. Elle ne s'y asseyait jamais mais elle aimait l'air paisible que cela pouvait donner à la devanture de son manoir. Deux billes lumineuses la dévisagèrent soudain et elle sursauta. Le chat qui était installé sur son banc scrutait clairement la façade de sa maison. Elle leva les mains devant elle et se matérialisa sous son pommier dans une épaisse fumée violette. Elle haussa un sourcil et contempla silencieusement la boule de poil devant elle.

-Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que je vous gratouille le ventre?! dit-elle tranquillement.

La forme de chat se changea peu à peu et un air sévère apparut sur le visage de celle qui avait été présente dans son rêve quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Vous avez du mal à dormir, Regina? murmura McGonagall en la dévisageant.

-Souvent lorsque quelqu'un rôde autour de ma maison.

-Je ne _rôdais_ pas!

Minerva lui fit signe de s'assoir et Regina, trop fatiguée pour contredire son ancien professeur se laissa guider.

-Je viens vous parler de ma proposition.

-Quelle surprise! feignit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La main de la vieille femme se posa sur son genou et son regard pénétra le sien d'autorité, rendant la brune inconfortable.

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais quitté en bon terme, miss Mills, mais je ne crois pas que vous me détestiez non plus. Vous êtes en colère contre moi mais je sais aussi que vous ne comptez pas vos éloges lorsque vous parlez de moi à vos pairs.

-Je vous respecte, professeur.

Un silence tomba, elles étaient d'accord. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui les liaient dans le passée, et même aujourd'hui, mais pour Regina, cela était difficile à avouer. Difficile de se rendre à l'évidence. Le professeur McGonagall avait si souvent été son refuge qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

-Pourquoi hésitez-vous à prendre le poste? demanda le professeur en coupant la brune dans ses réflexions.

-Est-ce réellement une question qui ne trouve pas de réponse à vos yeux ?

Evidemment Minerva connaissait ses raisons. Sa soeur, ses amis étaient morts à Poudlard lors de la bataille finale, l'une tuée par sa mère, et les autres par le maléfice de Bellatrix. Minerva savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la mort des camarades de la brune, même si elle en avait douté durant des années, mais elle connaissait aussi le sentiment de la jeune femme, du moins le croyait-elle.

-Durant la dernière guerre, beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières sont tombés pour diverses raisons, certains parce qu'ils avaient été trahi, d'autres parce qu'ils avaient choisi d'être faible, d'autres encore parce qu'ils n'ont pas bénéficié de la protection qu'ils auraient dû avoir. Une nouvelle guerre commence, Miss Mills, et elle vous concerne, tout autant que la dernière parce que vous allez encore en être une actrice. Minerva prit un petit temps avant d'ajouter : Que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Et alors? Que me suggérez-vous?

-Je vous conseille de faire ce qui vous semble le mieux. Vous pouvez continuer votre carrière d'avocate qui semble lancée et parfaitement tracée, nous trouverons un autre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Bien.

-Mais, reprit Minerva, je ne vous cache pas qu'il ne pourra aller aussi loin que vous irez avec les élèves.

-C'est à dire?

-Miss Mills, nous savons toutes les deux que vos pouvoirs sont bien plus étendus que ce que vous ne laissez paraître. Votre magie fait appel à la plus ancienne forme de magie.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut aider les élèves de Poudlard?!

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Minerva scruta attentivement le visage de celle qu'elle avait considéré un temps comme sa protégée.

-Je crois que la question n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas? devina-t-elle.

Regina garda le silence et ses doigts se mirent soudain à lisser le tissu de sa robe de chambre.

-Miss Mills, appela Minerva pour que celle-ci relève le regard. Vous êtes assez forte pour combattre vos démons, j'en suis persuadée. Marcher dans les couloirs de cette école est difficile parfois, mais le temps guéri les pires blessures, faites moi confiance.

Un couple passa à proximité de la barrière mais ne les remarquèrent pas. Ils se hâtèrent de rentrer dans la bâtisse blanche dont le toît était soutenue par des colonnes blanches sans doute pressés par un désir soudain. Minerva fit une grimace en voyant Regina se lever.

-Je vous envoie mes conditions demain, si vous les acceptez, alors je viendrai! marmonna-t-elle encore incertaine de sa réponse.

Elle rentra dans la maison en congédiant son professeur d'un geste de la main dédaigneux.

* * *

Le miroir lui renvoya une image satisfaisante. Sa longue chevelure avait été dissimulée dans deux tresses qui finissaient dans le bas de sa nuque en chignon élégant, une paire de boucle d'oreille en rubis venait encadrer son visage. Sa tenue se composait d'un pantalon noir et d'un bustier de cuir marron finement travaillé. Elle passa une veste dont les pans de tissus épais retombaient lourdement autour d'elle, ils laissaient néanmoins apparaître ses jambes fines et se resserraient au niveau de la taille grâce à une ceinture dans laquelle elle passa sa baguette. Elle rehaussa ses manches à crevés et souleva son col qui couvrit sa nuque.

La couleur d'un violet profond répondait parfaitement à celle de ses ongles laqués.

Trois coups brefs la sortirent de ses pensées et elle enfila rapidement un collier d'argent avant d'ouvrir.

-Regina, vous êtes prête ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

La jeune femme grimaça, il était étrange pour elle de ne plus se faire appeler « miss Mills », tout comme il lui avait été étrange d'entendre le professeur lui demander de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle n'y était pour le moment pas parvenue.

-Allons-y, dit-elle simplement.

Minerva regarda d'un œil torve la créature qui passa à ses pieds et Regina sut qu'elle se retenait de faire une réflexion quant à la présence d'un loup au sein de son école. Mais lorsqu'elle avait accepté le poste, Regina avait été claire, son hippogriffe et son loup faisaient partie du voyage. Et tout le monde savait qu'elle ne se déplaçait jamais nul part sans Nyx, hors de question de la laisser dans la chambre. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il s'agisse bien d'une louve. Son apparence était pour le moins peu commune. Minerva fixa d'ailleurs les yeux vairons de l'animal (l'un jaune et l'autre bleu nuit) qui ressortaient grâce à sa fourrure d'un noir plus profond encore que celui des plumes d'un corbeau. Autour de sa gueule, des poils argentés semblaient former un sourire énigmatique. L'aspect de son épaisse fourrure lui donnait l'air d'être d'une douceur incroyable mais pour rien au monde Minerva n'aurait approché sa main.

-Nyx n'est pas dangereuse, assura Regina en voyant le regard méfiant de la directrice.

Celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et se mit simplement en route vers la Grande Salle.

Dans le château, on pouvait sentir une certaine effervescence. Les fantômes souriaient étrangement, les armures en profitaient pour vérifier une dernière fois leur propreté et à l'intérieur des tableaux, tous se préparaient à recevoir.

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, Regina. put constater qu'elles étaient les dernières.

Hagrid fut le premier à s'avancer vers elle et derrière sa barbe broussailleuse, elle crut discerner un immense sourire.

-'lors Regina ! On va êt' collègue ! lança-t-il avec son accent caractéristique.

-On dirait bien, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas tomber lorsqu'il abattit une de ses grandes mains sur son épaule.

-J'suis très content ! ' va bien s'amuser !

Regina coula un regard discret vers McGonagall qui sembla souffrir de la remarque d'Hagrid. Le terme « s'amuser » n'était visiblement pas celui qu'elle aurait employé.

-Allons ! Allons Hagrid ! coupa la voix flutée de Filius Flitwick. Laissez-la un peu respirer !

-Bonjour Filius ! salua-t-elle avec reconnaissance. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je suis heureux du recrutement de Minerva, j'espère que vous ne ferez pas comme votre prédécesseur !

-Filius ! s'agaça Minerva en poussant doucement Regina vers Pomona Chourave.

La jeune femme nota mentalement qu'il fallait qu'elle demande à Minerva ce qu'il était arrivé à ce pauvre professeur.

Elle salua ensuite le reste des professeurs et fut surprise de se retrouver face à Maléficia Corvus qui discutait avec Rolanda Bibine. Maléficia et elle avait été amies puis ennemies jurées.

-Regina ! accueillit-elle justement en se tournant franchement vers elle.

Minerva se précipita vers elles, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Regina ! coupa Rolanda Bibine en lui prenant la main pour la serrer dans son étau rigide. J'espère que vous viendrez faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch un de ces jours, je suis certaine que votre rapidité à trouver le vif d'or m'étonnerait encore ! Dit-elle en la transperçant de son regard de chat.

Mais Regina ne s'occupait pas vraiment du professeur de vol.

-Tu es professeur ici ? demanda-t-elle à Maléficia.

-Professeur de Potion, acquiesça la blonde qui s'appuyait sur son sceptre dans lequel était caché sa baguette.

-Bien, bien ! interrompit Minerva qui sentait la tension s'accumuler entre les deux sorcières. Si nous…

L'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle couvrit la fin de sa phrase et tous se tournèrent pour voir apparaître trois sorciers.

-Potter ?! s'étonna Filius en plissant les yeux.

-Bonjour professeurs !

Derrière lui, deux personnes semblaient se chamailler.

-C'est pas vrai Ronald, regarde, tout le monde est déjà là ! gronda Hermione Granger en rangeant sa baguette qu'elle avait utilisé pour ouvrir les portes.

-C'est pas grave ! marmonna le rouquin en essayant de lui faire baisser la voix.

-Mais si ! Je te jure qu'un jour je vais te transformer en horloge de grand-mère pour que tu puisses être à l'heure !

-Harry !? 'Lors toi aussi t'veux être professeur ? demanda Hagrid qui trépignait de joie.

-Pas pour cette année, Hagrid ! sourit Harry tout en serrant la main des autres professeurs.

L'Élu n'avait pas tellement changé, il était toujours aussi… normal. Cela rassura un peu Regina.

-Nous avons appris la nomination de Regina Mills pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et…

Le regard d'Hermione tomba soudain sur la jeune femme et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Nous sommes venus te féliciter !

La surprise passée, Regina finit par les remercier et accepta l'accolade polie de la Gryffondor.

Des trois, Hermione était celle dont elle était la plus proche.

A Poudlard, lorsque Regina faisait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore, le trio avait d'abord été méfiant, puis d'autres soucis avait finalement évincer leur inquiétude au sujet de Regina. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés sauf pour échanger des conseils en sortilège de défense et d'attaque. Puis, durant leur sixième année, l'armée s'était plus ou moins dissoute, rompant tout contact entre eux. En vérité, ils ne devinrent amis que bien plus tard, lorsque Regina dut affronter l'interrogatoire au ministère de la magie concernant son intégrité. Hermione et Harry étaient venus témoigner en même temps que Minerva et Filius pour l'éloigner de tout soupçon. Au sortir de son procès, Regina s'était vu offrir un café à Hermione et Harry pour les remercier et ils étaient finalement resté des heures entière à parler. Regina pouvait se reconnaître en chacun d'eux ;aussi brillante qu'Hermione, une réputation sujète au messe-basse comme Harry et toujours cachée malgré elle dans l'ombre de sa famille, comme Ron.

-Bien, je pense que nous pouvons vous faire un peu d'espace pour le repas, annonça McGonagall ravie de remonter le temps, l'espace de quelques heures.

-Poudlard est toujours aussi beau ! souffla Harry en levant les yeux vers le plafond magique.

-Ca nous a fait un choc avec Harry quand on a compris que tu ne remettrais pas les pieds au ministère en temps qu'avocate avant un bout de temps !

-Ron ! grinça Hermione.

-Quoi ? c'est vrai !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit la place que lui montrait le professeur McGonagall.

-Dépêchons nous un peu sinon les élèves arriveront avant que nous ayons terminé notre déjeuner !

Tous s'installèrent et le repas commença sous les nombreuses conversations.

-Alors, pas trop stressé pour la Répartition ? demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, je ne pense pas que McGonagall veuille me faire passer sous le chapeau une nouvelle fois alors… non.

Hermione hocha la tête et en profita pour se pencher un peu plus vers elle lorsqu'Hagrid décida d'entamer un couplet de L'hippogriffe noir. Elle ne prêta pas attention au regard courroucé que lui adressa McGonagall.

-Je te trouve très courageuse de revenir enseigner ici.

-Merci.

Courageux, sans doute, oui. Elle ne parla pas du fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé traverser le couloir où ses amis étaient morts. Elle n'évoqua pas non plus le fait qu'elle avait l'impression, à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied dans la Grande Salle, de voir le corps de sa soeur étendue sur une table.

-Tu sais, si on est venu, c'est aussi parce qu'on a entendu des rumeurs au ministère. Débuta Ron après avoir jeté un regard aux deux autres.

-Il y a toujours des rumeurs, balaya Regina avec un sourire amusé.

Le trio échangea un regard gêné.

-A vrai dire, marmonna Ron, ce n'est pas vraiment une rumeur, c'est plutôt quelque chose de… d'avéré.

-…de secret ! renchérit Harry.

-Dans ce cas, si c'est un secret du ministère, je ne pense pas que vous devriez le partager avec m…

-Ta mère s'est échappée d'Azkaban. Lâcha rapidement Hermione.

Le restant de la tablée applaudit la fin de la chanson mais de leur côté, Regina blêmissait à vue d'œil. Son effroi ne passa pas inaperçu et chacun sentit une magie sourde planer autour d'eux. La main de Regina trembla et la fourchette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains se mit à rougir comme si elle était chauffée à blanc.

Le bois de la table qui se situait sous l'autre main de la brune se mit à craqueler et se fendit brutalement sur toute la longueur provoquant des hoquets de surprise.

Nyx qui s'était roulée dans un coin de la salle se leva en même temps que Minerva qui voyait pâlir son élève.

-Regina ! appela-t-elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Tout s'emboitait finalement. La question qu'elle se posait depuis plusieurs jours venait finalement de trouver réponse grâce à la bombe que venait de lancer Hermione Granger. Si ce poste lui avait été proposé c'était pour… la protéger? La cacher? L'avoir à l'oeil? L'avoir loin du ministère?

Hermione regardait la longue tranchée qui courait le longe de la table comme si la cicatrice d'Harry venait de le refaire souffrir. L'air compatissant sur le visage de Ron embêta presque la brune qui scrutait encore le regard alarmé de la directrice.

Tous attendaient de voir une réaction quelconque chez Regina mais elle fut certaine de leur offrir celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient le moins.

Elle fit un sourire à Hermione, sortit sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts et déclara:

-Quelle maladroite!

Nyx gronda quelque part sur sa droite mais personne n'y prêta attention. Minerva se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec une nouvelle angoisse dans le ventre.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme; Regina avait apparemment coupé toute envie de chanter au demi-géant et le trio n'osa plus parler sous la surveillance de Minerva.

Après le déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione durent repartir au Ministère mais avant cela, ils tinrent absolument à discuter avec la sorcière.

-Tu sais, dit Hermione en passant une main discrète sur la tête de Nyx, on s'est longtemps posé la question entre nous, on ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'on te le dise ou pas mais… on a finalement décidé que c'était mieux… tu comprends?

La brune hocha la tête.

Les garçons s'étaient mis à l'écart, regardant le saule cogneur avec nostalgie.

-Harry pense que Poudlard est le meilleur endroit pour…

-Me cacher? Coupa-t-elle.

-Non, bien sûr que non! Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas dans ta nature! Mais… Poudlard est un lieu sûr!

-Entourés de centaines d'élèves qui ne maîtrise même pas l'apparition d'un furoncle!? Raila la brune.

Hermione baissa la tête. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit:

-Ces fameux élèves ne pouvaient pas espérer un meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Merci.

-Hum...Tu as une idée de pourquoi ta mère voudrait sortir d'Azkaban?!

-Tu as une idée de pourquoi elle voudrait y rester? Rétorqua-t-elle.

La jeune fille eut un sourire gêné avant de tourner son regard vers son mari.

-On va te laisser te préparer pour la cérémonie de ce soir! dit-elle après quelques secondes.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant que les trois amis ne s'éloignent sur le chemin menant au portail.

Regina retourna dans ses appartements où elle tourna en rond jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit couché.

L'heure de la cérémonie approchait et tous les professeurs furent demandés dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves arrivés en diligence prirent place autour des quatre longues tables qui s'alignaient face à celle des professeurs.

Regina se sentait observée - à juste titre - par la moitié d'entre eux qui tordaient le cou pour l'apercevoir. Une fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, il s'en suivait une multitude de messe basse et de discussions animées.

-C'est toujours comme ça, lorsqu'il y a un nouveau professeur, expliqua Maléficia qui était assise à sa droite.

-Je ne me rappelait pas qu'on ait été un jour si impolies…

-On était bien pires!

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tord mais les regards insistants mettait Regina particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Elle accrocha une pair d'yeux dans la foule et ne dévia pas son regard.

-Qui ça? Demanda Ruby Lucas à la table des Gryffondors en se penchant en arrière pour regarder leur nouveau professeur.

-Regina Mills! Répéta Gus Mouse d'une petite voix surexcité.

Ils étaient installés au plus prêt de la table des professeurs et devaient parler à voix basse.

-Je ne vois pas du tout qui c'est!

-Ma mère me parle souvent d'elle, c'est la plus grande avocate du monde sorcier! Et... c'est aussi l'une des survivantes de la bataille de Poudlard.

-Tu déconnes?! S'écria Ruby en se penchant un peu plus.

-Évidemment que non! Railla Emma Swan qui regardait la table des professeur d'un air indifférent. Gus n'a absolument aucune vie en dehors d'accompagner sa mère au ministère! Il faut bien qu'il passe le temps!

August éclata de rire en passant un bras dans le bas du dos de la blonde. Celle-ci se pencha pour embrasser gentiment son petit ami.

-Il n'a pas besoin d'aller au ministère pour la connaître, répliqua Belle Bestius en secouant sa chevelure châtain qui courait le long de son dos.

La jeune fille épingla ses amis du regard.

-C'est dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Dernier Chapitre.

-Tu as été jusqu'au dernier chapitre? S'étonna Ruby.

-Bien sûr! Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde a été jusqu'au dernier chapitre!

-Non. Répondirent les autres d'une même voix.

-Attends, interrompit Emma qui venait visiblement d'être frappée par une idée, on parle de la fille Mills?! Sa famille était rattachée à Voldemort! Je me demande bien ce qu'une mangemort vient faire à Poudlard!

-Ce n'est pas une mangemort! Couina Gus un air effaré sur le visage.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'entrée des premiers année dans la Grande Salle. Hagrid rejoignit la tablée professorale et Minerva arriva ensuite avec le Choixpeau magique qui fut placé sur un tabouret à trois pieds qui avait l'air d'avoir mille ans.

Regina savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre et elle se rapprocha au bord de son fauteuil pour écouter attentivement. Les chansons du Choixpeau avait toujours été l'un de ses moments préférés à Poudlard.

Dans le ciel de la grande salle, un éclair zébra rapidement entre les nuages et un grondement lointain se fit entendre. Soudain, la voix du Choixpeau débuta sa chanson.

 _Bien des pouvoirs ont pu traverser ces couloirs_  
 _Depuis la fondation de ses quatre maisons_  
 _Par ces sorciers qui ont fait naître Poudlard._  
 _Écoutez moi bien et retenez leurs prénoms._

 _Tous les quatre voulaient transmettre leur savoir:  
_ _Godric Gryffondor choisit d'avoir dans ses rangs  
_ _Les Forts et Courageux délaissant les plus couards  
_ _Qui selon lui, ne seraient digne d'être grands._

 _Rowena Serdaigle préférait les curieux  
_ _Elle était sûre que des plus grands érudits  
_ _Pouvait naître les pouvoirs les plus fabuleux  
_ _L'intelligence et la raison furent choisies_

 _Helga Poufsouffle voulut compter pour élève  
_ _Ceux dont la gentillesse et la sincérité  
_ _Étaient toute aussi forte que balance et glaive  
_ _Formant donc esprit de justice et loyauté._

 _Salazar Serpentard prit les sangs purs pour lui  
_ _Jugeant qu'eux seuls méritaient cet enseignement.  
_ _Audacieux et rusés peuplent encore aujourd'hui  
_ _La belle maison aux couleurs vert et argent_

 _Godric, Rowena, Salazar ainsi qu'Helga  
_ _Me laissèrent seul juge pour les siècles à venir.  
_ _Ainsi c'est mon devoir: voir sans risquer le trépas  
_ _Au fond de vos cœurs votre meilleur devenir._

 _Mais une fois encore je glisserai ces mots  
_ _Qu'il faudra bien comprendre et saisir l'importance:  
_ _Que vous soyez aigle, lion, serpent ou blaireau  
_ _Votre pouvoir sera celui de l'expérience._

 _Aussi, et comme vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer,  
_ _De tout temps et dans ces quatre illustres maisons  
_ _Il y a eu bon nombre de grands sorciers  
_ _Mais nous voici d'jà au terme de ma chanson._

 _Chers petits sorciers, vous deviendrez grands,  
_ _Votre pouvoir s'étendra dans votre maison.  
_ _Tâchez seul'ment de ne pas être médisant.  
_ _Maintenant passons à notre répartition!_

Il y eut quelques secondes avant que les professeurs et les élèves ne se mettent à applaudir.

Minerva s'approcha ensuite avec une longue - très longue - liste qu'elle déroula et la cérémonie débuta.

À chaque élève qui s'avançait, Regina avait l'impression de se voir lors de sa propre répartition.

Anxieuse, folle de joie, impatiente… Elle prit la peine de réfléchir aux paroles du choixpeau et dut admettre qu'encore une fois, son discours était plein de sagesse.

Elle regarda Minerva rejoindre la place centrale et déclarer le banquet ouvert.

-Voilà, l'année commence! S'excita Hagrid.

Des acclamations montèrent des quatre tables et les élèves se ruèrent sur la nourriture.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Minerva avait demandé aux préfets d'accompagner leur maison jusqu'aux salles communes et les professeurs avaient à présent la Grande Salle pour eux.

Une bouteille de whisky pur feu leur fut apporté et ils trinquerent à la nouvelle année qui commençait.

Ensuite, leur emploi du temps leur fut distribué et chacun prit congé afin d'entamer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Hagrid félicita encore une fois Regina et s'essuya les yeux avec un tissu qui ressemblait fortement à une nappe. Finalement, il ne resta que Minerva et Regina qui échangèrent un regard tendu.

-Alors, commença Minerva en se raclant la gorge, par quoi allez-vous débuter? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas encore certaine, je vais d'ailleurs retourner travailler sur un programme qui me paraîtra adapté. Bonne nuit, professeur!

Minerva la regarda s'éloigner, intredite. Sa question ne concernait en rien la façon dont Regina allait faire cours. La brune avait-elle mal compris? Non. Minerva se rendit compte que la jeune femme venait simplement de la renvoyer dans les cordes de la façon la plus douce possible.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas vous éloigner. Pas cette fois, murmura Minerva pour elle-même.

* * *

 _Verdict?  
L._


	3. Chapitre 2 - Un Tournois

_Hello!_

 _Cela faisait bien longtemps, oui, mais ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal et finalement, en cette période de confinement, j'en ai profité pour réellement me pencher dessus. Je ne suis pas satisfaite pleinement, mais assez pour le poster alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous jure que les autres seront meilleurs!_

 _A très vite! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire sincèrement ce que vous en avez pensé à la suite de votre lecture!_

 _L._

* * *

 **-Chapitre 2-**  
 **Un Tournois**

En cette fin de première semaine de cours, tous les professeurs avaient été convoqués pour une raison bien mystérieuse.

Élève, Regina n'était venue que très rarement dans la salle des professeurs. Elle se souvenait du formidable cours de défenses contre les forces du mal durant lequel Lupin leur avait fait affronter un épouvantard caché dans la penderie. C'était étrange finalement de revenir ici comme professeur, elle souhaitait au moins arriver à la cheville de ceux qui l'avaient formée. Être une bonne sorcière ne faisait certainement pas d'elle une bonne pédagogue, et la patience ne faisant pas partie de ses qualités, elle espérait néanmoins qu'elle parviendrait à garder son calme.

La première semaine s'était écoulée sans heurt et elle comme les élèves avaient été dans une phases d'apprivoisement mutuel. Elle et Nyx trouvaient leur rythme au sein du château et parvenait à avoir un nouvel équilibre.

La louve observait le professeur Bins en se léchant les babines tandis que Hagrid lui caressait le crâne en flattant sa beauté à haute voix. Dans un coin, un lot de sièges dépareillés se rassemblaient autour d'une petite table où un service à thé fumait encore; Minerva avait choisit un fauteuil Louis XIV aux couleurs émeraude tandis que Maléficia, avec qui elle discutait, était assise sur une berceuse aux allures scandinaves.

Sur la longue table vernis, dans l'espace centrale de la pièce, des parchemins avaient été disposés à chaque place ainsi que des plumes d'un noir de jais que Regina reconnut comme étant des plumes d'Euplecte ensorcelées. Regina s'en servait très souvent dans son métier. Il suffisait de toucher la plume du bout du doigt pour que celle-ci s'élève dans les airs et prenne des notes à votre place.

La fenêtre offrait une vue imprenable sur le parc et la lisière de la forêt. Regina observa les élèves qui profitaient de l'extérieur malgré le froid qui commençait doucement à s'installer autour du château. En venant à Poudlard, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à renvoyer tous ses dossiers chez ses confrères et même si elle voyait venir un long week-end de travail acharné, elle était heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit. Cependant, elle espérait que la réunion ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Elle jeta un oeil du côté de Minerva toujours plongée en grande discussion avec Maléficia.

-Elle a un profil atypique, un profil que la Coupe de Feu pourrait bien retenir…

Regina sentit son corps se raidir; le sortilège Stupéfix n'aurait pas moins marché. La Coupe de Feu. Immanquablement, le visage figé à jamais de Cédric lui revint en mémoire… Celui d'Harry aussi, à sa sortie du labyrinthe. Aurora Sinistra qui venait tout juste de se servir une tasse de thé, fronça les sourcils avant de lancer:

-Vous voulez dire que le tournois des trois sorciers a été reprogrammé?

Tous les autres professeurs s'interrompirent dans leur discussion. Minerva échangea un regard gêné avec la professeur de potion.

-C'est une tradition. Nos élèves ont le droit de se mesurer à ce tournois, déclara Maléficia en faisant un geste souple de la main.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que le tournois soit une excellente idée après l'évasion de plusieurs dizaines de mangemorts, fit remarquer un autre professeur provoquant un nouveau silence.

-Bien… Commençons la réunion… proposa Minerva en se levant du fauteuil Louis XIV.

Chacun prit place autour de la table. Minerva croisa les mains devant elle, comme lorsqu'elle avait une annonce difficile à faire; Regina l'avait si souvent vu faire ce geste lorsqu'elle était élève qu'elle redouta immédiatement les paroles qui allaient suivre.

-J'ai reçu un hibou il y a une heure m'informant qu'une décision avait été rendue par le Département de la coopération magique internationale et le Département des jeux et sports magiques.

Elle se tut un bref instant durant lequel Filius, qui dépassait à peine de la table bien que de gros coussins aient été placés sur sa chaise, en profita pour s'étonner:

-Ils ne vont tout de même pas remettre ça?! Sa plume d'Euplecte venait lui chatouiller le menton à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une courbe.

-Le ministère _veut_ remettre le Tournois des Trois sorciers en place, lâcha Corvus de sa voix grave.

Regina eut un petit rire amer. Elle savait que Maléficia ne faisait que rapporter un fait mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle.

-Comment peuvent-ils imaginer que c'est un moment propice?!

Les flammes dans la cheminée vacillèrent.

-Le ministère a toujours cru que ce tournois renforçait les liens entre les sorciers de divers pays, argumenta le professeur Bibine en levant une main comme si elle présentait l'argument dans sa paume.

-C'est le cas! Acquiesça Aurora.

-Mais c'est aussi là qu'est mort Cédric! claqua soudain une voix.

Un silence suivit l'exclamation du professeur Chourave. A l'époque déjà, elle dirigeait la maison Poufsouffle et la mort de Cédric Diggory avait été une tragédie. Si le chagrin de Pomona avait été dissimulé aux élèves, il ne fallait pas être d'une intelligence extrême pour imaginer la violence du choc.

-Malheureusement, reprit Minerva d'une voix tendue, je crains que le débat ne soit pas permis.

-Comment ça?

-Poudlard n'a pas son mot à dire?

-Depuis quand sommes-nous à la botte du ministère?

Regina se rappelait avoir souvent reçu le regard que Minerva lança à ce moment précis autour de la table. La sévérité qui la caractérisait n'était pas seulement destinée à ses élèves, visiblement. Les professeurs se turent, attendant que la directrice fournisse une explication qui pourrait les satisfaire.

-Je n'ai plus de carte à jouer. Lâcha enfin la Rouge et Or. La semaine prochaine, nous accueillerons des élèves de Durmstrang et Beaubâtons. J'ai travaillé cet été avec l'aide du ministre sur l'encadrement de ce tournois dans le cas où…

-Alors tout était joué d'avance! fulmina Flitwick.

On sentait dans le ton de Filius un reproche à peine dissimulé.

-J'ai tout fait pour que ce Tournois n'ait pas lieu, rectifia Minerva, mais il s'agit d'une tradition et le ministère veut rassurer sa population en…

-Le ministère, coupa Regina, semble ne pas se rendre compte qu'il est en train de refaire exactement les mêmes erreurs que la guerre précédente! Sa plume déchira le papier sous l'énervement de sa propriétaire.

Minerva plongea son regard dans le sien avant de parler.

-Le ministère souhaite donner les mêmes chances que vous avez eu à l'époque, beaucoup d'élèves se sont entraidés durant la guerre! Certains sont allés se réfugier en France chez des élèves de Beaubâtons, d'autres chez les familles des élèves de Durmstrang…

-Et le Quidditch?! S'écria le professeur Bibine.

La directrice grimaça.

-Nous allons maintenir les matchs…

Le professeur de Quidditch se réinstalla dans son siège, cela paraissait lui suffire.

Regina secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Il y eut un long silence pesant, chacun replongeant dans ses souvenirs liés à cette époque. Si certains n'étaient pas à Poudlard à cette période, tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'y était passé, tout avait été retranscrit dans des livres; des sorciers historiens, des journalistes, des témoins avaient consigné scrupuleusement les détails de la bataille, mais aussi des prémices de la guerre. La mort de Cédric avait été relayée dans tous les journaux du monde magique même si certains avaient très largement fait passer ça pour un accident du tournois et non pas un assassinat.

-Savons-nous en quoi va consister la première tâche? demanda finalement Regina, rompant le silence.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit de connaître les détails afin de ne pas avantager notre champion.

A la fin de la réunion, la tension n'était pas redescendue chez tout le monde, bien au contraire. Les discussions s'étaient portées sur l'assurance que le ministère n'avait rien oublié, cette fois-ci. Même si certains, faisant fi des regards lourds de reproches, avaient rappelé qu'à l'époque, la trahison venait de Maugrey, l'un des professeurs de Poudlard. Ils se quittèrent finalement tard dans la nuit. Minerva essaya de chercher un soutien dans le regard de Filius mais celui-ci lui tapota juste la main avant de sortir et lorsque Pomona passa tout droit, les lèvres pincées, Regina remarqua une vague de tristesse envahir son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Elle décida de rester malgré la montagne de travail qui l'attendait. Elle passait distraitement ses doigts dans la fourrure de sa louve lorsque Minerva se laissa tomber à côté d'elle dans la causeuse, au coin du feu.

-Et vous… Regina, qu'allez-vous me dire?! demanda-t-elle un peu lasse en observant le service à thé délaissé.

-Je n'ai rien à dire Minerva, répondit-elle sincèrement. Tout ceci n'est pas de votre faute. Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous, d'ailleurs.

-Mais vous _êtes_ en colère, releva tout de même la directrice.

Regina arrêta de caresser Nyx et fit tournoyer sa baguette dans les airs. Des tasses apparurent sur un plateau d'or blanc. Il y eut un silence, seulement troublé par le craquement des bûches dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-Je comprends pourquoi le ministre voulait tellement m'avoir parmi vos professeurs… murmura la brune en laissant glisser son index sur sa tasse.

-Je ne pense pas que…

-Il a longtemps essayé de me débaucher comme auror, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. J'ai toujours refusé, Harry aussi a cherché à me persuader de rejoindre ce côté de la baguette... mais je pense que je deviendrais une effroyable personne.

-A la place, vous préférez défendre toute sorte de brigands! riposta Minerva acide.

Si Regina fut vexée, elle ne le montra pas. En vérité, elle était plus surprise par le fait que son ancien professeur se permette un tel jugement. Pour l'avoir côtoyé durant de longues heures, elle savait que la Gryffondor devait être passablement agacée et exténuée pour se laisser à une riposte aussi médiocre.

-Même ceux qui tuent doivent être défendu! répondit-t-elle seulement.

Minerva faillit s'étouffer dans son thé au gingembre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

-Comment osez-vous…

Regina eut un geste rapide de la main et elle ne sut jamais si c'était ce geste qui avait fait taire son ancien professeur ou une magie mal contenue qui serait allée lui serrer la gorge. Elle se pencha en avant, son visage sillonné par la lueur des flammes.

-Molly Weasley a tué Bellatrix Lestrange lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

L'argument sembla effrayer Minerva dont les orbes émeraudes fixèrent intensément son ancienne élève.

-C'était différent! Harry a tué Voldemort mais personne n'a eut l'idée de le poursuivre pour ça!

-Vous faites erreur, Minerva, nota-t-elle. Beaucoup ont souhaité poursuivre l' _Élu_. Et si le ministère ne s'y était pas opposé, Harry aurait été jugé. Et ça aurait été mon rôle de le défendre.

Minerva hocha la tête et Regina lui laissa un peu de temps pour se remettre de cette nouvelle.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, le ministre a insisté pour que je sois à Poudlard durant ce tournois comme il l'avait fait auprès de Maugrey je suppose!

Minerva acquiesça en poussant un petit râle peu convaincu.

-Croyez-vous que ce tournois pourrait mal tourner? Encore!? Demanda l'aînée.

Cela était étrange d'être à présent celle qui devait rassurer son professeur. Regina prit le temps de la réflexion, afin de bien choisir ses mots sans doute.

-Des gens meurent dans ce Tournois, et ça a toujours été le cas. Ca peut mal tourner, bien évidemment; maintenant si la question est de savoir si des forces maléfiques pourraient s'introduire dans le château via le trophée ou la coupe ou tout autre chose… Nous allons tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

-" _Vigilance constante_ "! Rappela Minerva en citant Maugrey.

-Oui… acquiesça-t-elle tristement.

La pluie se mit à tomber sur le château, ruisselant sur les vitraux qui ornaient les fenêtres.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, les élèves furent secoués par la nouvelle du Tournois des Trois sorciers. L'oscillation entre excitation, peur et effarement était palpable. Les directeurs de maison conseillèrent de bien se renseigner avant de mettre leur nom dans la Coupe. Il était préférable d'en discuter avec son préfet…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on irait demander l'avis d'un préfet pour savoir s'il faut mettre son nom dans la coupe ou non! C'est une question d'honneur! raillait un serpentard en attendant que le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne commence.

-Je ne vois pas ce que l'honneur vient faire là-dedans, soupira Belle en se tournant vers ses amis.

-Tu ne vas pas mettre ton nom, Belle? Demanda Ruby dont les mèches rouges devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur sa tête tant l'excitation la gagnait.

-Je pense qu'on devrait en parler au professeur Mills.

-Tu crois toujours qu'elle a été envoyée par le ministère pour surveiller les BUSEs des cinquième année? Demanda August nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

-Mon père dit que ça n'a rien à voir avec les examens de fin d'année mais que c'est plutôt pour qu'on puisse se défendre réellement!

-Contre quoi? Questionna Ruby.

-La magie noire…

Emma pouffa doucement.

-Tu crois que Voldemort pourrait revenir?! se moqua-t-elle.

-Ca n'a rien de drôle, Emma! Gronda Belle qui observait l'entrée du couloir. Des choses étranges sont en train de se reproduire! Comme à l'époque où Tu-sais-qui a commencé à… tu sais quoi…

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ca c'est, au pire, un fantasme de tous les anciens! Ou au mieux c'est de la paranoïa! Voldemort ne reviendra pas! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat!

Belle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu devrais lire la gazette le matin! rétorqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Demander au professeur ce qu'elle en pense n'est pas une mauvaise idée, après tout! Essaya de tempérer Ruby. Elle sait très bien de quoi elle parle lorsqu'elle aborde le sujet de magie noire ou de se défendre contre un sortilège de mort! La Coupe de Feu doit bien avoir son lot de magie noire…

-Elle a plus lancé de sortilège de mort qu'elle ne s'en est défendue! Lança soudain une voix moqueuse.

Neal Cassidy, le serpentard railleur les regardait d'un air méprisant.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Tout le monde sait très bien que sa famille faisait partie des Mangemorts! Je vous parie qu'à la bataille de Poudlard, elle a tué plus d'élèves que de partisants de Voldemort! Elle s'est ravisée quand Potter a finalement éliminé le Seigneur des Ténèbres!

-Et ton père Neal?! Il a tué combien d'élève de Poudlard à l'époque?

Les discussions s'interompirent si brutalement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un _Silencio_ avait été lancé. Neal eut un rictus furieux.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers celui qui avait osé tenir tête à Neal. Killian Jones, le regard amusé, observa son camarade avec une tranquillité effarante.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire? cracha Neal en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend? s'écria une voix dans la foule. Vous êtes tous les deux des serpentards! Vous n'allez pas vous battre?!

Jones n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, ne dégainant même pas sa baguette pour se défendre.

-Répète un peu Jones!?

-Tu as très bien compris, je crois.

Neal s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette lorsque la porte de classe s'ouvrit bruyamment. Les yeux sombres de Regina accrochèrent immédiatement la scène qui se déroulait dans le couloir.

-Pas de ça ici!

Si son ton avait été le plus calme du monde, personne n'avait été assez stupide pour croire qu'une réponse était permise.

Le regard de Cassidy se dirigea vers elle, et alors qu'elle rentrait, il siffla:

-Sale traitre !

Ruby poussa un grognement mécontent.

-La ferme Cassidy! Lâcha August.

A l'intérieur de la salle de classe, Regina les observa un à un et Emma eut la désagréable impression qu'elle pouvait lire en chacun d'eux, fouillant leur pensées les plus intimes et devinant leur moindre faiblesse.

-Je suis persuadée que chacun de vous a en lui des pouvoirs immenses, débuta Regina. Certains ont plus de connaissance, d'autres ont plus d'envie, d'autres encore veulent la puissance… moi tout ce que je veux c'est vous enseigner à vous protéger, vous défendre contre une éventuelle attaque, et même si aucun des professeurs n'y tient, je vous apprendrais aussi à attaquer.

Un murmure excité parcourut la salle.

Le regard de Regina s'arrêta sur Belle qui levait timidement la main.

-Professeur, est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler de La Coupe de Feu? demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? fut la réponse qu'elle leur accorda.

-Eh bien… euh… je…

-Vous étiez là la dernière fois que la Coupe a été utilisée! lança Ruby pour venir en aide à son amie.

-Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave étaient là eux aussi!

-Mais vous vous étiez élèves! argumenta Emma. Et vous êtes aujourd'hui notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La brune poussa un soupir ennuyé.

-Que voulez-vous savoir?

-Est-ce qu'il y aura un âge limite pour déposer son nom dans la Coupe? demanda Killian Jones.

-Il y en avait un la dernière fois, j'espère qu'il en sera de même cette année. Cependant, cela ne veut rien dire selon moi.

La louve, jusque là tapis dans un coin, s'étira pour rejoindre sa maîtresse et s'assoir à ses côtés pour fixer les élèves. Ils avaient, pour la plupart une question au bord des lèvres.

-Vous pensez que même si nous n'avons pas l'âge, nous pourrions contourner le sorti…

-Ne me faites jamais dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! coupa-t-elle sèchement.

-Que voulez-vous dire? demanda clairement Emma Swan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Regina laissa son regard se perdre sur les visages juvéniles en face d'elle.

-Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières se sont opposés à Voldemort, vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer, nombre d'entre eux sont morts; pourtant, Harry Potter avait 11 ans la première fois qu'il l'a _réellement_ affronté en duel. Et lorsqu'il l'a vaincu, il en avait 19. L'âge ne fait pas la grandeur d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous n'en sommes pas tous capable?

-Oui.

Il y eut un murmure désapprobateur dans les rangs qui s'arrêta au moment même où elle leva une main.

-Fort heureusement, la Coupe choisi le nom de la personne qui est la plus capable d'affronter ses défis.

-Imaginez s'il n'y a que des incapables qui mettent leur nom dans la coupe! railla un serpentard.

-Ou que des Gryffondors! renchérit un autre.

-On aurait peut-être un peu de chance qu'il y laisse sa peau, acheva Neal Cassidy en regardant le côté des Gryffondors.

Le corps du professeur quitta sa place pour s'avancer vers lui, une traînée de fumée pourpre à sa suite. Elle plongea son regard féroce dans celui de l'impertinent élève et s'il ne bougea pas au début, il dut se forcer à ne pas partir en courant lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire carnassier qui étirait ses lèvres.

-Cinquante points de moins pour cette réplique immonde. Cinquante encore pour avoir voulu vous battre dans _mon_ couloir et cinquante pour avoir eu la stupidité de me traiter de traître.

-Quoi? Mais…

-Et encore dix points de moins pour avoir imaginé que j'étais sourde! Maintenant si j'entends un seul son sortir de votre bouche durant ma classe, je vous assure que vous passerez les vacances de Noël à récurer les toilettes de toute l'école sans l'aide de votre baguette magique.

Ruby poussa un sifflement de satisfaction mais se tut à l'instant où les yeux de Regina roulèrent vers elle.

-D'autres questions? demanda-t-elle en retournant à son bureau.

Tous secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite et elle sentit une fierté gonfler sa poitrine. En un sens, elle comprenait Rogue: lui qui enlevait des points à tout va.

-Sortez tous votre baguette et posez la sur la table devant vous.

Il y eut des regards interrogateurs et peu à peu, les élèves obéirent.

-Vous voilà séparés de vos baguettes, que ressentiriez-vous lors d'un duel si une telle chose vous arrivait?! Vous monsieur…?

-Booth! Auguste, professeur.

-Monsieur Booth…?

-Ben… je me sentirai… en danger.

-Hum hum… et à ce stade de votre apprentissage, vous auriez raison. Vous? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers un élève de Serpentard.

-Désarmé.

-C'est un fait, pas un sentiment, une sensation! Vous êtes un Serpentard, vous n'êtes pas dépourvu de sentiment!

Il y eut un rire dans les rangs des Gryffondors.

-J'aurai… peur, lâcha enfin l'élève du bout des lèvres.

-Et vous auriez raison! Si vous pouvez désarmez votre adversaire, faites le! Vous savez le faire?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle croit? Marmonna Emma.

-Je crois qu'elle nous prend pour des premiers années! Pouffa Ruby à voix basse.

-Mesdemoiselles! Appela soudain la voix de Regina à travers la salle. Je sens que vous brûlez d'envie de nous faire une démonstration!

Emma regarda son amie et haussa les épaules.

-Ouais… pourquoi pas… marmonna-t-elle.

Elles récupérèrent leur baguette et aussitôt, élèves, sacs, bureau et baguettes furent repoussés contre les murs dans des petits cris d'étonnement. Ruby et Emma étaient à présent au centre de la pièce.

-Tu désarmes? Demanda Ruby.

Regina eut un rictus imperceptible mais ne dit mot.

-Ouais… _Expelliarmus!_

La baguette de la rouge et or s'envola dans les airs pour atterrir dans la main d'Emma.

Les élèves applaudirent rapidement et se tournèrent vers leur professeur qui les regardait d'un air désolé.

-Je suis au regret de vous dire que c'est très insuffisant…

-Je l'ai désarmée! Se défendit la blonde.

-En êtes vous fière? Vous venez de désarmer une amie qui ne se défendait absolument pas et qui vous tendait presque sa baguette! Je veux que vous fassiez un vrai duel!

Elle fut soulagée de voir les deux élèves se remettre en position. Emma attaqua la première, avec rapidité, Ruby érigea un bouclier autour d'elle qui renvoya le sort vers la blonde. Il y eut de nombreuses attaques, les deux jeunes femmes se répondaient. Regina faisait tout pour ne pas perdre patience mais le simple fait que les deux jeunes femmes ne donnent pas plus de coeur à l'exercice lui retourna le ventre. Minerva avait peut-être raison… elle mieux que personne pourrait leur apprendre la défense contre les forces du mal.

-Bien, dit-elle pour achever cette mascarade. Qui d'autre veut essayer? demanda-t-elle.

Tous levèrent la main, trop heureux de se confronter à un exercice de premier année. Elle désigna un serpentard.

-Alors… qui veut m'affronter? demanda-t-il d'un air tranquille.

-Ce sera moi! répondit la brune en s'avançant.

Le blondinet se figea et l'observa, mortifié.

-Je vous conseille de lever votre baguette, jeune homme!

* * *

Le vacarme que fit la porte de la salle de classe de métamorphose lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, fit sursauter la directrice qui leva immédiatement la tête pour punir quiconque avait osé ouvrir sans ménagement, ni sans s'annoncer. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Regina s'avancer vers elle, furibonde, elle s'enquit plutôt de savoir ce qui la mettait dans un tel état.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Ils ne sont pas prêts! aboya la brune. Qu'est-il arrivé? Le niveau des élèves est catastrophique! Ils sont... fainéants! arrogants! et ils se reposent sur leurs lauriers!

-Calmez-vous miss Mills! remontra la Gryffondor. Asseyez-vous!

Plutôt que de faire apparaitre un siège, la brune préféra s'installer au premier rang de la classe. Elle prit le temps de prendre une longue inspiration pour calmer la fureur qui continuait de l'envahir.

-De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Minerva lorsqu'elle sentit son ancienne élève plus sereine.

-Les élèves de sixième année, non. Les élèves de Poudlard! Leur niveau est lamentable! Qui était leur professeur avant moi?

-Silas Lupry.

-Si... Silas? Comment ce nul a pu enseigner quoi que ce soit? Co... comment avez-vous pu le recruter, Minerva?

-Je vous l'accorde, il leur a dispensé un enseignement... un enseignement...

-Dramatique? Proche du néant? Microscopique? Peut-on réellement appeler ça un enseignement?

-Théorique... il n'a fait que de la théorie avec eux.

Regina se releva, incapable de rester en place.

-C'est une plaisanterie?! Comment ont-ils eu leurs BUSEs?

-Comme ils ont pu... ils se sont raccrochés aux branches.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir averti? Ils ne sont pas prêts du tout!

-Prêts à quoi Regina?

La brune arrêta de faire les cent pas. Elle fronça les sourcils en comprenant soudain la pensée qui la pétrifiait.

-A sortir de Poudlard pour affronter le monde! souffla-t-elle. Au moindre mangemort qui pointera son nez, ils seront morts!

-Je vous en prie! Ne dites pas une chose pareil!

-Mais c'est la vérité! Je me demande si la Coupe des Trois sorciers trouvera un seul qui puisse affronter les tâches tant ils sont... ignares!

La directrice eut un sourire et fit rassoir la brune devant son bureau cette fois.

-Nous disions la même chose de votre promotion, et de celle avant vous et de celle après vous! Et chaque année, nous disons la même chose mais... n'oubliez pas qu'ils ne sont...  
-Non! Ca va bien au delà de tout ça! Minerva, le niveau est réellement catastrophique! Ils ne savent pas se défendre! Ils ne savent même pas attaquer! De toute façon, ils n'ont pas le temps, ils sont encore en train de réfléchir à l'inclinaison de leur baguette!

Minerva fronça les sourcils et reposa sa plume, sincèrement alerté par les propos de l'avocate.

-J'ai l'impression d'assister à un club de duel où le gagnant serait celui qui en fait le moins! Ajouta-t-elle d'ailleurs.

-Regina, vous êtes professeur, à présent. Je suis au regret de vous dire que c'est à vous de trouver comment motiver vos élèves, comment les faire progresser et les hisser à votre niveau!

Elle poussa un soupire et secoua la tête.

-De la théorie, Minerva. La pire manière d'apprendre à se défendre...

L'aînée pointa la porte de la classe qui était restée ouverte.

-Faites demi-tour, Regina, retourner donner classe et faites de ces élèves de grands sorciers!

Elle se leva, lissa les pans de sa robe et remonta les rangs pour sortir.

-Ce sont déjà des grands sorciers! marmonna-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Mme Pince était venue la voir à la table du petit déjeuner deux jours plus tard pour lui faire part des recherches que menaient ses élèves. Si elle avait cru lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, Regina en avait été très contrariée. Durant plusieurs années, ils avaient eu le réflexe de se plonger dans les livres pour trouver leur réponses dans ce cours. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle trouve un moyen de changer leurs habitudes, elle devait leur faire comprendre que dans cette matière comme dans toutes les autres, il fallait impérativement passer à la pratique.

Son humeur ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'elle ouvrit la gazette qui annonçait encore "quelques dérèglements" à Azkaban.

Le château retentissait de cris d'excitation et de joie le samedi matin. Les élèves étaient particulièrement impatients de rencontrer leurs homologues Bulgares et Français. Regina les regardait s'agiter en tout sens alors que le petit déjeuner venait juste de commencer.

-J'espère que les élèves qui arrivent sont plus calmes... marmonna Filius en se massant le crâne alors que les hiboux entraient dans la grande salle pour déposer leur courrier.

-J'ai appris que vos élèves s'étaient mis au travail, Regina, lança gaiement McGonagall qui semblait de parfaite humeur.

-J'ai appris cela aussi, Minerva, répondit-elle poliment. Elle ne souhaitait pas modifier l'état d'esprit de sa directrice.

En se tournant vers elle, elle vit néanmoins que quelqu'un d'autre s'en était chargé.

-Oh mon dieu... souffla Minerva en portant une main sur son coeur, l'autre se crispant sur la lettre qu'elle tenait.

-Minerva? Ca ne va pas? demanda Filius en se penchant vers elle.

-Il faut... il faut réunir nos élèves.

La louve de Regina émit un long gémissement en venant coller sa tête sur la jambe de Minerva. Regina sentit son estomac se contracter; Nyx n'avait que très rarement agit comme ça et c'était à chaque fois le signe d'une catastrophe.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle en attrapant doucement le bras de son aînée.

-Plusieurs famille de nos... par merlin... plusieurs familles ont disparues, d'autres ont été attaquées. La grand-mère de Ruby Lucas est une amie, elle a été gravement blessée, elle est à Saint Mangouste.

-Nom d'une gargouille!

En glissant un regard sur la Grande Salle, Regina pouvait y voir aussi quelques agitations qui n'étaient pas liées à l'effervescence du jour. Minerva le remarqua aussi et elle reprit une contenance instantanément. Elle se leva et lança un sort pour faire taire la bruyante salle. Calmement, elle demanda aux élèves de regagner leur dortoir et de n'en bouger sous aucun prétexte.

Dans les rangs, certains élèves, qui avaient eux aussi reçu leur courrier s'affolaient déjà, pleuraient ou étaient en état de choc. On passa la mâtinée à rassurer les plus angoissés. Minerva prit le temps de recevoir les élèves des familles qui avaient été attaquées dans son bureau et ce fut une longue journée d'angoisse qui n'avait finalement plus la saveur qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

L'arrivée des élèves de Durmstrang et Beaubâtons se passa dans une torpeur inattendue. Evidemment les dirigeants, Octave Polienkov et Margaret Blanchard montrèrent leur soutient dès leur arrivée. Pourtant, le château se coucha sans aucun esprit de fête, encore choqué de la nouvelle.

* * *

La semaine suivante, les professeurs tentèrent de reprendre leur cours avec mille précautions. Regina, quant à elle, décida d'aborder les choses différemment. Plutôt que de marcher sur des oeufs, elle préféra aborder le sujet.

A tous, elle demanda qui souhaitait en parler. Qui voulait s'exprimer ou débattre. La classe où le plus de famille avait été touchée étaient la même à qui elle avait passé un savon la semaine précédente et elle sentit une pesanteur toute différente dès le début de son cours.

-Qui souhaite évoquer les choses qui se sont déroulées samedi?

Il y eut des échanges de regards étonnés mais personne ne leva la main.

-Très bien, moi je souhaite le faire, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Tout d'abord, sachez que j'aurai voulu qu'aucun d'entre vous ne vive ça. J'aurai souhaité que vous soyez protégés de tout ça. Et je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ceux qui vivent des heures sombres. Rien ne pourra vous apaiser, rien ne pourra vous faire vous sentir mieux. Mais ce que je vais vous dire maintenant est très important: vous êtes mes élèves et je n'accepterai pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit! Je veux que vous puissiez vous battre comme des lions si quelque chose devaient vous arriver! Je veux que vous ayez les bonnes cartes en main pour vous en sortir lorsque le moment sera venu, car le moment viendra, croyez moi!

Beaucoup relevèrent les yeux vers elle. Sans doute aucun autre professeur n'avait eu les mots aussi dur. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ruby dont les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. A Neal Cassidy qui avait le teint blafard et Emma Swan qui tentait de contrôler sa respiration et ses émotions. Leur familles avaient été les plus meurtries et Minerva avait averti les professeurs qu'on ferait peut-être quitter la classe à certains d'entre eux pour qu'ils se rendent près de leur famille.

-Je suis désolée de vous dire cela mais vous ne saurez jamais ce qui vous attendra dehors, et... ne vous pensez jamais en sécurité. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur à tous les coins de couloir! Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que c'est à vous de créer votre sécurité!

August leva la main, un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que vous allez créer un club de défense? Certains élèves en parlaient dans les couloirs.

-Vos cours seront largement suffisants pour vous préparer à l'extérieur mais nous pouvons constituer un groupe pour ceux qui en ressentent le besoin. Maintenant, j'aimerai que nous revoyions ensemble votre manière d'aborder mon cours.

Elle posa sur eux un regard compatissant.

-On ne vous a pas enseigné cette matière dans de bonnes conditions, la théorie est très bien mais nous ne lui consacrerons pas plus de dix minutes par cours, le reste sera entièrement de la pratique. Nous utiliserons des mannequins pour les sorts les plus dangereux et... oui miss Merlyn.

-Des sorts dangereux, professeur? Est ce que nous avons le droit d'apprendre de tels sorts?

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux les connaitre, en effet. Pour l'avoir déjà vécu, un mangemort vous attaque rarement avec une bombe à eau.

La classe fut secouée d'un rire léger.

Elle poursuivit son explication et termina le cours en avance, leur promettant que dès le prochain, ils devaient se préparer à la pratique.

* * *

Emma Swan courut à en perdre haleine avant de plonger en avant pour se protéger derrière un rocher. La boue maculait sa robe de sorcière et durant un instant, elle ne savait plus si elle tenait encore sa baguette.

Le professeur Mills avait eu l'excellente idée de leur faire classe à l'extérieur du château alors qu'une pluie accompagnée d'un vent glacial leur giflait le visage. Devant eux, elle avait matérialisé un terrain parsemé d'obstacles en tout genre qu'ils devaient vaincre en utilisant leurs connaissances. Nombre d'entre eux n'avait même pas atteint la moitié du parcours. Même Belle dont la cape avait prit feu à cause d'un crabe de feu sur lequel elle avait accidentellement marché.

Emma se retourna vivement, sa baguette toujours en main pour avoir en vue la créature qui l'attaquait. Un mélange entre une chauve-souris de feu et un aigle lui fonçait dessus. Elle roula sur le côté, avant de se lever pour se stabiliser avant le lancer son sort.

Quelques élèves lancèrent une acclamation motivante. D'autres poussèrent des cris lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que la créature, bien plus réactive, l'avait déjà rattrapée et ouvrait la bouche pour lui infliger une morsure.

Avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre, Regina fit disparaître la bête dans un nuage bleuté.

Furieuse d'avoir elle aussi échouée, Emma poussa un petit cri de frustration avant de rejoindre le groupe peu fier.

-Je veux que vous utilisiez vos connaissances mais aussi vos compétences! cria leur professeur pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie qui martelait à présent le sol gorgé d'eau. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle sécha les élèves en les abritant grâce à un sortilège qui transforma la pluie qui devait les atteindre en brise chaude et agréable. Miss Lucas, invectiva-t-elle, vous êtes métamorphomage, n'est-ce pas?

Les élèves se tournèrent vers la jeune femme dont les cheveux étaient instantanément devenus rouge pivoine. Tout le monde connaissait, du moins se doutait, de cette particularité mais aucun professeur n'avait jamais parlé de ce détail devant toute une classe. Tous savaient que cela mettait la jeune fille très mal à l'aise depuis un petit accident survenu en deuxième année.

-Ou… oui. Balbutia Ruby.

Regina Mills eut un sourire mi-machiavélique mi-maternelle.

-Je veux que vous fassiez une force de cette compétence. Il faut que vous compreniez que… dans un combat - parce que je vous ferai pas l'affront de parler d'un duel - vous revenez à ce qu'il y a de plus primitif. Vous avez rarement le temps de penser à tel ou tel sortilège. Vous devez agir sur le moment et si vous hésitez une fraction de seconde, cela peut vous être fatal.

Elle se tourna vers Emma qui avait un air féroce sur le visage.

-Votre colère doit être maîtrisée, Miss Swan, sinon elle pourrait bien vous tuer un jour!

La blonde soutint le regard de son professeur et serra les dents.

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je ne suis pas là pour apprendre à maîtriser ma colère, professeur.

Un silence pesant tomba autour d'eux, tous attendaient de voir la réaction de la brune qui ne se fit pas tarder.

-Et je ne suis pas là pour vous entendre vous plaindre de mes méthodes Miss Swan! Ce même parcours a été proposé aux élèves de quatrième année hier, et ils ont bien mieux réussis que vous! cracha-t-elle.

Elle laissa un temps durant laquelle la jeune femme la fusilla du regard.

-Allez donc vous mettre au chaud maintenant! dit-elle aux autres élèves.

Emma comprit parfaitement qu'elle devait rester. La jeune gryffondor n'avait jamais manqué de respect à ses professeurs mais elle n'avait pas non plus sa langue dans sa poche. Même si elle avait fait gagner de nombreux points à sa maison, elle en avait aussi beaucoup fait perdre.

-J'ai appris que vous aviez dans l'idée de participer au Tournois des Trois sorciers! déclara Regina sans préambule.

Perturbée, Emma qui s'attendait sûrement à se faire passer un savon, releva les yeux vers son professeur.

-Comment vous pouvez savoir?! s'étonna-t-elle.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous les Gryffondor… lâcha-t-elle avec un certain amusement dans la voix. Alors?

-Oui, c'est le cas! Et si vous voulez me déconseiller de…

Le regard que lui lança la brune la coupa dans son élan de rébellion.

-De toute façon, même si je souhaitais vous empêcher de déposer votre nom dans la Coupe, je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire. Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai dit à tout ceux qui souhaitaient participer. Vous voyez sans doute dans ce Tournois, une grande gloire et un moyen de faire vos preuves mais n'oubliez pas que des gens périssent dans cette compétition! Et on ne devrait jamais mourir dans l'enceinte de son collège!

Emma se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Vous essayez de me faire peur à propos du Tournois?

-Non, Miss Swan, j'essaye de vous prévenir! Tout comme je l'ai fait hier avec Miss Lucas, et avant-hier encore avec Miss Bestius…

-Mais ce ne sont pas de mauvaises raison qui me poussent à participer à ce tournois!

-Tout le monde a ses raisons, je vous demande juste de bien réfléchir à vos capacités! Sont-elles suffisantes? Etes vous prête à vous retrouver face à un dragon? A affronter des créatures dont vous n'avez peut-être jamais entendu parler?

-Je suis la meilleure de ma classe en Défense contre les Forces du Mal!

Regina marqua une pause. C'était vrai, l'an passé, Emma avait obtenu les meilleures notes dépassant de loin Belle.

-Il ne faut pas seulement être forte dans une matière, Miss Swan! Et si vous étiez effectivement excellente l'an passé, j'ai le regret de vous dire que l'enseignement qu'on vous a fait de cette matière était médiocre. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal est une matière où la théorie doit rapidement laissé place à la pratique. Avoir de bonnes notes ne suffira pas dehors. Vous semblez être assez intelligente pour le comprendre…

Sur le parvis du château, les lourdes portes encore ouvertes diffusaient une douce lueur jusque sur l'herbe qui avait repris une couleur vive grâce à la pluie. Une ombre se découpa dans la lumière.

-Je veux vraiment gagner ce Tournois, et même si j'ai peur, je me forcerai à combattre mes propres démons!

-Miss Swan...

-Je n'ai pas peur du Tournois, souffla Emma poursuivant son explication tout en tapant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. J'ai peur de ce qui se passe dehors! Ici, avec tous les professeurs et la directrice, il ne peut rien nous arriver.

-Alors mettez votre nom dans la coupe, miss Swan, mais maîtrisez votre colère. Elle ne vous mènera nulle part.

Minerva McGonagall les attendaient sur les marches du parvis. D'un échange de regard, Regina comprit qu'une effroyable nouvelle allait tomber.

-Miss Swan, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Emma dut le comprendre à son tour car elle se figea avant de reculer sous l'onde de choc qu'elle ressentit soudain. McGonagall s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Miss Swan...

-Non! s'étrangla-t-elle dans un sanglot.

-Je vous en prie, venez!

Emma quitta l'école durant la soirée, elle fut escortée par des aurors pour retrouver ses parents. Son père succomba à ses blessures dans la nuit et sa mère, après avoir ouvert les yeux une première fois, plongea finalement dans le coma. Minerva en fut averti et décida de se rendre aux funérailles afin de montrer tout son soutient à son élève. Elle fut de retour avec elle, et si tout le monde fut étonné de la voir si tôt, tous comprirent parfaitement pourquoi elle avait tenu à revenir lorsqu'elle glissa un morceau de parchemin dans la Coupe de Feu.

* * *

 _Sachez que toute review pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre sera appréciée, motivante et intéressante!_


End file.
